Winchester case files Untold:Stone Cold Killer
by casbeccawho
Summary: Not all the tales form the Winchester's have been told. Includig the time when the came across the monster Medusa...This story tells of when Cas,Dean and Sam hunted down the greek monster. Along the way there comes difficult times and some funny moments
1. Chapter 1

**Winchester Case Files Untold: Stone cold killer**

**Chapter 1**

_**A.N-**Hi, this story is about Sam,Dean and Castiel hunting down the women who when looked upon turns flesh to stone and has snakes as hair. Guessed what the monster is yet? Hope you enjoy the first chapter:)_

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

Not all the tall tales of the Winchester brothers have been told. Including the time when they came face-to-face with the woman who had hissing snakes crowned on her head and when looked upon would turn flesh to stone in seconds. Over in town there had been a lot of disappearances ranging from 16 to 20 year old men, young and single. The latest victim's name was Joshua Brooklin who was 18 years of age and had just recently broken up with his girlfriend Sarah Wood. "Another kid" said Dean closing the trunk of the impala getting ready to make a visit to Sarah Wood, their first source of interest. "Yeah, Joshua Brooklin. Shame." Sam held the file with all the information they had gathered over the past few weeks about the case.

The two brothers got into the car and drove of posing as F.B.I agents, the usual run of the mill. As they walked up to the door they braced their selves for a love sick teenager crying over a lost love. Dean chapped the door "Hello this is the F.B.I, can you let us in please." Immediately the door was opened by a young girl who fitted Sarah's description. To double check Sam introduced his self as agent Willis and Dean as his partner, Detective Moor. "Are you Sarah Wood." The girl nodded seeming alarmed at the fact there was two F.B.I agents on her door step. "Yes that's me; I guess you want to come in."

"Please." Showing a reassuring smile Dean followed Sarah into the front room and as she sat down the interrogation begun. Sam kicked off with the first question "Sarah, you probably know why we are here, don't you?"

"Is this about Joshua? Thought as much." Sarah folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Sam continued, "You don't seem very upset about his death, considering you were his girlfriend." Sarah was silent. "Is there something you should be telling us about?" Again Sarah was silent but began to play with her hair, Dean leaned forward and repeated Sam's question. "It's not my fault ok! Joshua dumped me because he found out I kissed another boy, he way over reacted! I'm not crying over him because HE dumped me over nothing..." Sarah relaxed back in her seat. Dean and Sam were not expecting that outburst, but seeing that this conversation was leading to a dead end the brothers said their goodbye's and headed off. "Well fat lot of good Ms Princess was back there." Snapping out of the F.B.I act Dean opened up the door to the Impala. "Now what?" Asked Dean as Sam sat in the front seat beside him. "Well, looking at the profiles of each victim. There was no bodies at the crime scene but small fragments of stone were left behind by the killer..." Sam paused as he flicked to the next page of the case file. "...and all of the guys had purchased something from _green world-the gardening centre of the future. _Might be nothing but who knows?"

"So, all we've got is a stinking pile of nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"Awesome!" Unimpressed by what they had gathered Sam and Dean headed back to the hotel. True to form, Sam got out the laptop and Dean helped himself to some beer. Hours past until Sam found something.

"Dean come look at this!" Dean walked over with his beer in hand. "What?"

"I was looking at the gardening centre_ Green world_ and found this." Sam clicked the tab on screen that popped up with a picture of a greek symbol. "And this is good because?"

"This is the symbol on all of _Green world's _products. See?" Raising an eyebrow at Sam, Dean took another look at the symbol. It was not the clearest but Dean could make out a face, a woman's face, with wavy lines as a poor representation for hair. "Sure we're not looking at a kinder garden class drawing Sammy? Common-a 6 year old could draw better." Sam shook his head. "This is the symbol for Medusa." Dean stood back, "thee Medusa? The psycho bitch with snakes on her head?"

"That's her. Would explain the no bodies, but grains of stone." Sam scrolled down the web page further. "Good news we can kill her." Sam paused waiting for a response. "How are we supposed to kill her if we can't even look at her without turning to stone Sam?"

"Good question, but some guy called Perseus did once."

"Well, obviously not good enough seeing thats she is walking and talking?"

"The last time Perseus decapitated her." Dean nodded his head taking all the information in. "So we go in, try not to look upon her and take a hit to her head?"

"Not quite...once the head is removed it must be placed onto the shield of the goddess Athena." Shutting over the laptop Sam looked towards Dean. "So are we going to this _Green World_ or what?" Dean finished his beer and paused. "What, now? We can't go in their blind Sammy, we can't kill her until we get the shield?" Sam stood up. "You could always make a call to our wing man." He said this pointing to the ceiling, "why don't you?" Asking Sam, but Dean's question was ignored.

Raising his hands to defeat, Dean closed his eyes and prayed to Castiel. "I pray to thee Castiel as my brother is too lazy to do it his self and we need your help." It was silent. "Common Cas-don't act up, get down here!" Dean opened one eye to see if Castiel had appeared, it seemed not. "Bang goes that theory." Dean sighed, but soon after the beating of Castiel's wings could be heard as he appeared behind Sam making him jump. "Nice timing Cas." Dean stood up, "Why did you call me?" Castiel walked towards the laptop brushing past Sam. "Hey!" Sam followed Castiel as he looked at the laptop screen, "I take it this is why you called on me." Cas turned to Dean-still ignoring Sam. "It's Medusa, we need your help." Castiel sighed and shut the laptop back over. "I have more important matters upstairs to worry about than this Dean."

"Well I don't really give a damn about you and your brothers bitch fight upstairs, so forgive me for asking a _"friend"_ about some advice on killing a monster that's been going all green fingers on the locals here! You didn't have to answer my prayer." Castiel looked towards the floor; tensions between the brothers and the angel were still tender. With Castiel having to be away for war against Raphael, Sam and Dean didn't see much of him and when they did...

"I was only trying to be polite." Casteil raised his head slowly. "No. Being polite Cas is when you let us know what the hell is going on and not just pop in and out when it suits." Telling Castiel off like a child Dean sat back on the bed. "Um, do you know anything about the shield we need to place Medusas' head when we kill her?" Sam finally getting Castiels attention began to talk about the case. It turned out the shield (or a replica of it) was in a small museum nearby, _should do the job _thought Sam. After Dean and Castiel got over their little domestic, the three of them went into the Impala heading for the Museum, which housed the shield of the Goddess Athena...

* * *

**A.N-**_So what do you think to the opening? Please review your thoughts and if you would like anything to be changed in it :) You can also ask me any question's at any time by PM, happy reading!_

Casbeccawho


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N-**_Here is chapter 2 :) thanks to Lady NeverAfterNon for the feedback and points, much appreciated!(I will try and not make the mistakes again ;) )_

_**Disclaimer-**No...supernatural is not owned my moi :(_

* * *

It didn't take the gang long to get to the museum. When they did Dean parked the car behind the large building so no one would see them breaking in. With a few hits to the door both Sam and Dean followed by Castiel entered, looking around the museum there was arrows pointing into the direction to where the shield was on display. "Cas, you get the shield when I and Dean keep an eye out. We'll wait here for you." Sam whispered to Castiel while pointing to one of the arrows which read _Follow me to see the Shield of Athena, _with a smiling face beside the text. Castiel nodded and as quick as he disappeared he zapped back with the large circular object in hand. "Nice job!"

"Thanks." Before any security guards had a chance to catch them in the act the threesome swiftly left through the EXIT door which they entered and speeded off back to the hotel.

Back in the Impala, they started to discuss the next steps on how to kill Medusa. "So, we've got the Shield and have a good idea about where Medusa is hiding. Anything else we need to add to the list?" Sam counting with his fingers as they went through the list; Castiel mentioned that they would need to use a sword made of silver and Dean asked about tactics (mainly on how not to become the next garden statue). "There must be a way to get close to her without looking directly at her..." Dean glanced into the rear view mirror looking at Castiel for some inspiration and hoping for some smart answer to fall out of his mouth. "You could knock her out. That way her eyes will be closed..." Not the answer Dean was expecting. "Wait!" Sam now having a eureka moment made Cas and Dean both jump. "It says if she is looked upon by _man_ they will turn to stone." Silence fell as the eureka moment seemed to dim. "So?"

"_So,_ we are all guys and if we look at Medusa we will turn to stone. But that's it! Only men can be turned to stone, Medusa's curse does not work on women."

"Well that's not sexist at all!" Dean smirked as he parked up the Impala outside the Hotel.

Dean held the room door open for Castiel carrying the heavy shield with Sam helping him. Continuing the conversation form the Impala Castiel laid down the Shield with care and turned to Sam. "So what you're saying Sam, Is that if you send one of your lady friends into kill Medusa, she could be looked upon?" Sam nodded "That's the idea..." Dean closed the door and picked up on the coversation. "And which of our lady friend do you suggest we use as bait Cas?" Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "well thats helpful!" Sam feeling the tension between Dean and Castiel returning with avenges he pulled out Bobby's address book which contained all the contact info of all the hunters the old drunk knew from his pocket. Scanning through the pages and pages of names Sam filtered the contacts down to a list of female hunters who could help them with the case. Meanwhile Castiel and Dean were still talking about what girl to "sacrifice" as Castiel put it. "You're the one with an army of angels kissing your ass at the moment-get one of them to help us out." Dean started to raise his voice slightly as he spoke to Castiel. "What do you want me to do? Just magic one down at the snap of my fingers, I cannot call them out of duty Dean." But the angel wasn't holding back in this argument either. "Thought their duty was to do as you say."

"Yes but-."

"But what?" Losing his patience, Dean sighed and pulled his glance away from Castiel. With Dean's back now facing him, Castiel finished off his sentence. "Just because they take command from me Dean does not give me the right to abuse that power. I came here to help you, not to pick a fight-be grateful for a change." Castiel's voice was strong as he spoke. Slowly Dean turned his head round to face Cas. The argument had allowed Sam time to get in contact with the list of hopeful girls, but none were "available_" more like couldn't be bothered or remember who me and Dean were _was Sam's thoughts exactly. "Not meaning to heat up this discussion any further but it looks like it's up to you to get one of your men down here. Or girls should I say, Cas?" Sam taking care on how he spoke to Castiel seemed to pay off. Dean turned away from Castiel as the angel turned towards Sam.

With a deep sigh, Castiel looked into Sam's eyes and said "I'll see what I can do." Sam smiled and replied "Thanks Castiel." While clapping his back. "Give me 12 hours and I will come back. I promise..." As Dean was about to speak with his mouth in a "o" shape he turned expecting to see Castiel, but before he got the chance the beating of the angles wings could be heard as he disappeared into thin air. "Freakin angels!" Dean stamped his foot in frustration not being able to speak to Castiel before he flew off. "Dean, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him. He is at war right now." Trying to calm Dean down Sam took out some more beer from the fridge and passed a bottle to his brother who was now sitting on the bed. Staring at the ground Dean raised his hand and took the beer from Sam and slowly unscrewed the cap. "He is still our friend, think of all he has done for us, how many time's he's got us out of sticky situations." Sam sat next to his brother while looking at his refection showing in the shield still lying on the floor. "I know Sam...I know." Dean sipped some of the beer and looked at Sam. "But does Cas realise that we're still his friends?"

"...I'm sure he does Dean." The brothers finished off their beers and went to sleep, hoping that Castiel would arrive in the morning with some reinforcements.

* * *

**A.N-**Tada! So how was it for you? Trying to maintain the same writing style :) Please review! Thanks for reading

Casbeccawho


End file.
